A Second Chance
by aniPANDA
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of the other movies mentioned in this story. This story is about if Anakin and Padmé were teenagers, and Anakin is trying to impress her.
1. Chapter 1

"Ani stop looking at me like that!" Padmé said.

Well, that plan didn't work.

For the last 12 years, 7 months, 8 weeks, and 3 days, Anakin Skywalker had a crush on his neighbor, Padmé Nabberie.

That meant ever since he was about 5, he had either been trying to ask Padmé on a date, or just try to get some attention.

He had gone through plans A-Z, at least 1000 times! So when his mother, Shmi, announced that the Nabberie's had invited them over for dinner,

Anakin was over joyed.

"Owen," Anakin asked his brother. "how do you impress a girl?"

"Awwwwwwww wittle baby Ani has his first cwush." Owen taunted.

"I should of known you wouldn't help!" Anakin bellowed.

"Jeez Ani, I never-" Owen started.

"MY NAME IS NOT ANI, OR ANI POO!" Anakin shrieked, his voice cracking.

"Teenagers." Owen said to the wall.

Anakin went to his room to shine his tie for probably the 30th time.

"Ani," his younger sister complained. You used all of Daddy's shoe shiner and he's going to blame ME for it."

Up to when she was about 4, Anakin loved Katy. But in 3 years, you can change your mind.

"Katy go away!" Anakin yelled louder than he meant to. Katy's bottom lip jutted out.

 _Uh, Oh_ Anakin thought.

"MOMMY," Katy wailed. "ANI'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Anakin Dylan Skywalker, what have I told you about screaming at your sister! Come downstairs for your punishment."

 _I can't wait to go to college,_ Anakin thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ding, dong!"

The doorbell on Padmé's huge house, rang.

Padmé's mom, Carol, opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Skywalker! It's been too long. And Owen last time I saw you, your mother told me that you dropped out of high school to start a ska band. Wonderful." Mrs. Naberrie

said calmly.

Anakin snickered.

"And Katy! I love that pink dress." Carol said kindly.

Anakin vomited in his mouth.

"Oh... Um. Anakin. Padmé told me so much about you." Carol stammered

"REALLY! OMG, SHE DID. " Anakin screamed excitedly.

"Yeah, she said that ummm... uh, you were uh... male." Carol lied.

It was Owen's turn to snicker.

"Come in, come in. Katy, Padmé looking forward to spending time with you! You know, my other daughter, Amidala, is in college. AND, she didn't drop out of high school to start a ska band. ROASTED!" Carol said a bit to enthusiastically.

Unfortunately for Anakin, Katy said a bit too loudly.

"Your girlfriend is really nice!"

"Did your brother say that we were dating?" Padmé shrieked.

"Well don't believe a word that little poop faced whatcham-!" Padme' started to curse.

"I like turtles." Anakin said, trying to change the subject.

"Bro, if that's what you think, then your life is seriously messed up. We need to talk." Padmé said grimmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin followed Padmé into her room. The walls were painted lilac and dark green. Hanging on the walls were pictures of ballerinas doing 1-5th position, and inspiring quotes. There was also pictures of famous skateboarding champions.

That's what Anakin liked about her. She had kind of a daring personality, but she also had a girly side to her.

"What do we need to talk about," Anakin said breaking the ice.

"We don't really need to **talk** , we just need to get 1 thing straight. Padmé Nabberie does **not** have a boyfriend. And even if I did, I wouldn't date you, if you were the last man in the world." Padmé said rudely.

"Even if you don't want to date me, you probably should have a boyfriend." Anakin said wisely.

"Oh yeah wise guy, then how come I don't see you, with **your** girlfriend." Padmé countered.

"Well you're very beautiful," Anakin said. "Plus, what man wouldn't want you."

Padmé slammed the door.

"I love you to, buttercup!" Anakin called, unaware Padmé was trying to ignore him.

When Anakin turned around, Katy was standing, with a pink plastic camera.

"Did you videotape this!?" Anakin screamed. "Wait a sec, does that thing even work."

 _It is plastic._ Anakin thought. _I really really really really really really really really really really_ _really really really really really really really really really really_

 _really really really really really really really really really really_ _really really really really really really really really really really hope that_

 _that thing doesn't work._

Just to make sure, Anakin smashed the camera.

Katy's bottom lip trembled.

 _No, not here, not NOW!_ Anakin thought.

"It's okay, he's just really stupid." Padmé said comforting the Katy.

Anakin was happy that Padmé had stopped Katy from crying, but he was shaking with rage about Padmé's other comment.

 _Stupid, she called me stupid! Why does she like my little sister so much?_

 _I have an idea! Since she likes Katy so much, I could start acting like her. Nah Katy's pretty immature. But how can I impress Padmé?_


	4. Chapter 4

At the Nabberie dinner table, there was a lot of chaos.

"Amidala, I was thinking we could invite Grace's family over. Ya' know, because we invited the Skywalkers, and Anakin is Padmé's friend and-" Carol was saying.

"MOM!" Padmé said angrily. "For the last time he is NOT my friend!"

"Well okay, okay, what about Katy? You seemed to have a lot of fun with her."

"She's 7 years old! She's a baby. The only reason I was hanging out with her, is because Anakin's so creepy and lame, and Owen's so polite all the time!" Padmé snarled.

"I think he's quite nice," said Carol.

"Eew mom, shut up!" Padmé said.

"Anyways, I was talking to Amidala. Who do you want to invite, darling ?" Carol said in a momly voice.

"I actually kinda' want to invite Owen." Amidala said shyly. "Plus, mom, don't call me that." Amidala said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Not the Skywalkers again." Padmé said.

But Carol was already gone.

She picked up the phone and dialed the Skywalkers phone number.

Then, in a suprisingly good imitation of Padmé, she said.

"Hello this is Padmé, may I speak to Anakin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was overcome with joy when he heard that Padmé wanted to speak with him.

"Padmé, I will do anything, for the love of thee," Anakin said dramatically.

"Anakin, you fool! It's me, Carol." Carol said trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh yeah," Anakin said sheepishly. "I knew that."

"Listen," Carol started. "When I say this, don't think that I like you, but I'll help you get Padmé."

"Really! Wait for just a second, you never really liked me though, why are you doing this?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Because I feel like my Padmé needs a man. She may not listen to you, but she HAS to listen to me!" Carol said determinedly. But for this to work, you need to disguise your self as your mother, and come to my house at noon, tomorrow."

Anakin didn't really know if he should trust this lady, but in his 17 years of life, he learned to never question strange people telling him to disguise himself as his mom.

Authors Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I think this wraps up the idea of Carol and Anakin's phone call.

Please comment, thanks!


End file.
